


numb

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Angst, Character Study, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Wordcount: 100-500, god tier powers gone wrong, homstuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Each day, the daymares were back and consumed him
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Kudos: 3





	numb

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge, prompt: numb

Each day, the daymares were back and consumed him, making Sollux never being able to sleep properly. He had huge bags under his eyes, constantly swore and was angry, and he could feel his psiionics constantly on the urge to overload. And it felt like nobody understood, sometimes he had month long periods of feeling energized and happy, and then those periods were traded for feeling terrible, like hell had entered his head, making him feel all sort of things, and his godly powers making him see potential deaths for his friends, when his brain worked in overdrive, trying to find so many solutions it could to solve it.

To not think about it, he spent the nights hacking, that way he was productive and could do things with his energy, while his body was shaking, and he did his best to throw the bad thoughts into the corners of his brain. They would be new bad memories that visited him in his daymares from now on.

And sometimes, he felt nothing at all, he didn’t care what he did, hacking, lying in bed, nothing made a different, and in those moments he felt numb to everything, even his daymares and possible visions of the future.

He actually longed for those moments the most, because then he didn’t cry whenever he closed his eyes and his powers took over, making him see the dead bodies of the people he loved.

Yes, he preferred to be that, numb.


End file.
